


Melancholy

by tigereyes45



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dealing with Emotions, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi aren't great with those things, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-wan still has shit to learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Obi-wan and Ahsoka have one last chat before they never see each other again.(Because there was a lot of passive aggression during their last in-person conversation so I wrote a continuation from Kenobi's point of view. Especially since he would probably never admit the negative feelings he was experiencing out loud.)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Melancholy

Obi-wan finds himself once again alone watching out the hanger bay window. The admiral and many of their forces were already on the ship. Soon, Ahsoka would be leaving with Commander Rex and what was practically her new force. If it was anyone else he would have stepped in and stopped this whole fiasco before it happened, but despite her leaving the order, and the complete lack of respect she had displayed earlier this was Ahsoka. Reckless as she may be, she wasn’t a fool. Not any longer. Obi-wan takes solace in her change, even though he can not bring himself to respect all of them.

The door opens with a quiet hum, and it’s clear why his thoughts were still on her despite the great many other issues he had to consider.

“Ahsoka.”

“Oh Obi-wan, I didn’t expect to see you in here. I was looking for,”

“Rex or Anakin I presume. They are currently busy hiding yet another call.”

“Padme?”

He tries not to look back at her as she comes closer. He was so on edge lately. The drop of clarity and his connection to the force was coupled with the warning signs of many dangers. More than he had felt coming during the entirety of the war. Ahsoka wasn’t a danger to him. Her being here had actually helped calm the clones from the 501st and 212th not to mention it grounded Anakin who had still been reeling from her poor departure, and Padme.

“You know my master once said that I had to focus on the here instead of letting my mind wander.”

“Your master sounds wise.” Was this the first time he spoke of Qui-gon to Ahsoka? He can’t recall another time, and yet he can’t really imagine why he wouldn’t have.

“He was, but he was wrong in that instance. I was right to warn him of the dangers I sensed because that allowed us to escape with our lives. I was going to laud that over his head once we got back to the temple from Naboo but,” Obi-wan’s eyes collapse from the weight of the memories. His body tries to follow but the Jedi master was fast enough to press his hand against the window, holding himself up. He hopes it looked casual. As if he was trying to support his weight during another one of his headaches.

“What happened to him?”

There was so much curiosity in her voice. Once upon a time, he would have taken pride in that trait, but it was the same thing that sent her away from the order. Curiosity, and resentment. “He didn’t heed his own advice. He stopped focusing on the moment for a chance to fulfill a prophecy. That brought about his death.”

A pregnant silence fills the few feet between them. There she stood. Anakin’s padawan. The girl that had been more of a lesson to him than anything Obi-wan himself could offer his former student. Anakin had given him a lot of trouble. He was hasty, and violent, and threw caution to the wind for any chance at recognition of his abilities. Ahsoka had shared so few of those traits with Anakin, and the ones she did were never to the same degree. So how did he get so lucky that Anakin stayed when he had so many reasons not to, while Ahsoka walked away? Why does she feel so comfortable talking to him, yet he can barely bring himself to meet her eye?

“Why are you telling me?”

“Because Ahsoka there are different times for wise words to carry their truths. Adaptability is the strongest skill for any Jedi to have, and it is the one thing Anakin has in spades. However, what helps him in battle holds him back in life. He does not adapt to changes in his personal reality the way he can on the battlefield. If he did, then it is possible that not even the Jedi council could stop him from what he dreams.” Can you be there for him Ahsoka? He wants to ask for this one last favor. This one last chance he may ever have to confide in her. Can she stay and watch out for her old master the way she always had? Last-minute he purses his lips and keeps his silence. It isn’t her job to be there for Anakin. That had always been his.

“What are you talking about Obi wan? Not even the council? I-why would he-”

“Because he is in love with the senator.” And there it was.

“Padme.”

“Yes.” The truth.

“I thought Anakin had hidden that from you.” Of course she already knew. Everyone but the high council knew, and even then Mace Windu appeared to have taken notice of it.

“He’s tried Ahsoka, but let’s be honest. It’s a known secret. The whole 501st, and 212th squads know. I’ve known, and you knew it too.”

“Anakin has never been great at discretion.”

“Padme is better but she’s reckless when he’s around.”

“From what they’ve told me she gets her most reckless ideas when it comes to protecting her people, and that it appeared to have worn off on Anakin.”

So the senator had shared far more with Ahsoka then him. Another reason she would have been useful during this time. Perhaps he could better understand the chaotic emotions in Anakin if she was. There’s no changing the past though and Ahsoka made her decision long ago. It feels so distant now, that time where he and the others were forced to judge her. She lost all trust in them, and maybe that was fair, but she also abandoned Anakin. Is that the sin he can not forgive? Is that why he feels the claws of anger constantly tugging at the edges of his mind whenever he sees her walking around as if she never left. Ahsoka won’t even acknowledge the change in their dynamic, even now, but he knows better. They will never be the same, because he betrayed her, and then she abandoned Anakin. There could never be peace until this war is over. Perhaps then there will be enough time to meditate on these feelings further. If they are lucky.

“I should go now Ahsoka. May the force be with you.” He blinks open his eyes. Giving her one more polite smile, Obi-wan takes his leave. The hanger bay feels warmer as he steps outside it.

**Author's Note:**

> I could literally talk all day about how Obi-wan's last interactions with Ahsoka in The Clone Wars show depicts just how petty and unable to overcome anger and frustration Obi-wan is like sometimes but ugh, here's this instead.


End file.
